Shoot the Invaders
is the 2nd episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on July 24th, 1966. Synopsis The Science Patrol goes into action when an invisible UFO anchors itself over the Scientific Technical Center in Tokyo. Plot One day at the Science Patrol's HQ, Ide is noticeably seen sporting a Black Eye after his latest Mission with the Team. Ide notices that the audience watching the scene and he tells them the story of how he received his injury... Last night (precisely 38 hours ago,) the Science Patrol is awoken by a Phone Call from the Defense Base informing them that an "Electric Wave" was spotted over Tokyo. Luckily Hayata, who was already at the Defense Base when the Call was made informs them of the Wave's Location being in Botan Mountain at a Science Center. Arashi is sent to investigate the Wave. Arriving at the location (with Hoshino, Fuji's mischievous younger brother, in tow,) Arashi discovers that the Science Center has been attacked as he spots a Staff Member frozen in place by a Green Hue. Further exploring the Center, Arashi is suddenly attacked by an Alien with huge claws who freezes him, revealing itself to be the culprit! Hayata and a few Defense Force members arrive on the scene (after Hoshino informed them of Arashi's discovery) and they too explore the Center for some answers, but the Defense Force are frozen by the Alien as well. Luckily Hayata manages to take out one of the Aliens, but is unable to fight for long, and is forced to retreat. Later, the Defense Force and the Science Patrol get together on how to deal with the Aliens. Initially Captain Muramatsu insists on knowing what the Aliens' intentions are by negotiating with them, but the Defense Force refuses to comply after the Aliens' attack on the Center, believing that they are hostile and can be destroyed by having they ship be destroyed by a Nuke known as the "Hagetaka." As Muramatsu and the Defense Force continue to butt heads, Hayata and Ide decide to take matters into their own hands by taking Muramatsu's advice and trying to negotiate with the Aliens instead. After being spotted by one of the Aliens, Ide attempts to negotiate with it by telling them that they are their friends, but he is quickly taken captive by the Alien and lead to the roof. There, Ide (and Hayata, who had followed him) are both confronted by Arashi himself! However, Arashi is in trance-like state and being used as a translator for the Aliens. Being used by the Aliens, Arashi informs Hayata and Ide that the aliens are a race known as the "Alien Baltan," whom have fled from their Home Planet after it was destroyed by a Mad Scientist in a Nuclear Test, and are now seeking a new World to live on. While exploring Space, the Alien Baltans' ship was pulled to Earth by the Planet's Gravitation Pull and caused it to become inoperable. The Alien Baltan initially were looking for a Diode, hoping to fix their Ship so that they could continue their journey. However after getting accustomed to Earth, the Aliens have decided to live on Earth instead. Arashi also reveals that their ship (which is invisible) is also housing their entire race, which contains 2.3 Billion members of its species. Because there's no room on Earth for their entire species when there just as many humans as there are Aliens, Hayata and Ide insist that Alien Baltan instead move to Mars. The Alien Baltan however becomes aggressive and insists that its species live on Earth instead, and after releasing Arashi as their translator, the true Alien Baltan appears and attempts to attack the Science Patrol. Hayata manages to drive the Alien away temporarily by hurling a Dagger at it, but Alien Baltan now gets provoked and takes on a gigantic form to attack the Science Patrol instead! As the Alien appears though, the Defense Force fires the Hagetaka (having completed the nuke during the Science Patrol's investigation) at the Alien. Alien Baltan takes the hit, but manages to "molt" its severely-damaged self and recovers to resume attacking Tokyo before flying away! Realizing what had to be done, Hayata transforms into Ultraman to battle Alien Baltan himself! Ultraman and Alien Baltan proceed to battle over the skies of Tokyo, during which Ultraman manages to shatter one of Alien Baltan's claws, until finally the Hero strikes the Alien by blasting him with his Specium Ray, causing Alien Baltan to crash and burn to death. With the Alien Baltan no longer a threat, Ultraman uses a form of X-Ray Vision to disclose the location of the Aliens' invisible ship, to which upon finding it that the Hero takes the ship off to a far away location to wipe out the Alien Baltan's race... After finishing his story, Ide neglects to mention what ultimately did give him his Black Eye. As it turns out while Ide was sleeping that morning, he accidentally fell out of his bed and hit his head on the floor, giving him his injury. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Susumu Fujita as a Defense Base Member * Kakuzō Īda as a Defense Base Member * Munemaru Kôda as a Defense Base Member * Susumu Kurobe as a Defense Force Member (voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Takeshi Sato as Alien Baltan Notes *Despite being the 2nd episode of the series, this was the 1st episode to be made during production. *This episode features the debut of the alien, Alien Baltan. *This is the only episode in the original Ultraman series in which a character breaks the 4th wall. When Ide reveals his Black Eye, he turns to the audience and tells them the events of the episode and how it (supposedly) related to how he received his injury. During which, Fuji briefly breaks the 4th wall as well. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes